


Kiss Me Properly

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, College, Dinner, Fake Relationship, Gundam Wing Christmas Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: For the 2017 Christmas Secret Santa Exchange! For Fantwirls!





	Kiss Me Properly

It was late when they stumbled into Trowa’s apartment. It was cold and snowing but Trowa’s apartment was very warm.

“Let me get a fire started.” Trowa said as he gestured for Quatre to sit.

“Thanks for letting me stay here.” Quatre said as he looked around.

He’d only met Trowa twice before, both times had been at a party thrown by Duo.

“I didn’t think you’d want to stay with your family after the fight you and your father just had.” Trowa said, “And with this snow falling the roads will be blocked soon.”

“You didn’t have to do what you did though.” Quatre said.

“What? Pretending to be your boyfriend?” Trowa asked as he got the fire lit, “Do you want anything to drink? I’ve got hot chocolate.”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you.” Quatre said as he smiled at Trowa.

“I’ll be right back.” Trowa said.

Quatre nodded and looked around the living room. He saw photos on the mantle and got up to look. In each photo was Trowa with a woman who looked like she could be his sister. He was still looking at the photos when Trowa re-entered the room.

“Is this your sister?” Quatre asked.

“Yeah, Cathy.” Trowa said as he handed Quatre a mug, “She’s a senior at N.Y.U. Theater major.”

“You have the same eyes.” Quatre said.

“We have our mom’s hair and eyes.” Trowa said.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. Quatre followed him and sipped at his hot chocolate.

“This is a nice place.” Quatre said, “And it’s close to campus.”

“Mmm. I was lucky to find it.” Trowa agreed, “Are you hungry? You didn’t eat much at dinner.”

“No, I’m fine.” Quatre smiled, “I don’t have much of an appetite left, not after the shouting match I had with my father.”

“You sure?” Trowa asked, “I made an apple pie earlier today. We can warm it up and eat in front of the fireplace.”

“Tempting.” Quatre said.

When Trowa jumped to his defense that evening he hadn’t expected for the taller male to pretend that they were boyfriends or to pull him into a kiss in front of everyone. Quatre blushed at the memory and saw Trowa’s lips tilt up in a small smirk.

“Look… about earlier.” Quatre said.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped any boundaries.” Trowa said, “But it was the only way I could think of to get everyone to be quiet.”

Quatre let out a soft laugh, “Thank you, really, Trowa. I’m pretty sure that you just saved me from being entered into an arranged marriage.”

“It was my pleasure.” Trowa said, “Now about that pie.”

Quatre laughed, “Sure. I’ll have a slice.”

“Excellent!” Trowa said as he stood from the couch and headed back into the kitchen.

Quatre watched him go, a small smile on his face before it turned into a frown as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the caller I.D. as he considered not answering it. In the end, he sighed and pressed answer.

“Duo? Why do you have my father’s phone?” Quatre asked, “He left it at the restaurant? No, I’m at Trowa’s. I’ll come by once the roads clear and pick it up. And why didn’t you call on your phone? It’s dead? That’s what you get for playing games on it all day. Yeah, I’ll see you when the roads clear.”

“Who was that?” Trowa asked as he walked back into the room with two plates.

“Duo.” Quatre said, “My father left his phone at the restaurant.”

“Ah.” Trowa said as he sat in front of the fire, “Come over here. It’s warm.”

Quatre stood from the couch and made his way over to Trowa. He sat next to him and took one of the plates.

“This looks delicious!” Quatre said.

“It tastes even better.” Trowa said as he waited for Quatre to take a bite.

Quatre used his fork to cut a piece before bringing it up to his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste and a moan of delight escaped him.

“This is wonderful!” Quatre exclaimed before taking another bite.

Trowa smiled at him and started eating his own slice of pie.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Quatre spoke up.

“I hope I haven’t ruined your plans for the holidays.”

“Not at all.” Trowa said, “Cathy cancelled our plans at the last minute, she managed to get on the tour the theater group is doing so she’s in France at the moment, I believe.”

“Oh wow!” Quatre said, “That’s great!”

“It is.” Trowa said, “I’m happy for her. I’m sorry if your family ruined the holidays for you.”

“They haven’t.” Quatre said, “I just wish my father wasn’t so stubborn. He has this plan for me and for years, I went along with that plan, but now…”

“Now you want to make your own path.” Trowa said.

“Exactly! I know he means well but he’s never given me the chance to spread my wings.” Quatre said, “I want the chance to go my own way to see if I can really stand on my own two feet without his help.”

“That’s understandable.” Trowa said, “Have you told him this?”

Quatre shook his head no.

“You should.” Trowa said, “It might help.”

“Maybe.” Quatre sighed, “I’ll try to talk to him when I see him next.”

“I know something that might cheer you up.” Trowa said.

Quatre looked at him inquisitively. Trowa hesitated for a spilt second before leaning in and closing the distance between them. He pressed his lips gently against Quatre’s before pulling away to see the blond’s reaction.

Quatre stared at him, a light blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, his blue eyes shining in the light of the fire.

“I think we might need to try that again.” Quatre said, “I don’t think I’m cheered up enough yet.”

Trowa’s lips tilted up in a grin, “I see.”

He leaned in again, this time Quatre met him halfway. Their lips moved softly against the others as soft sighs filled the room.

“Cheered up yet?” Trowa whispered.

Quatre chuckled, “Get over here and kiss me properly.”

Trowa laughed and pulled the blond into his lap so he could kiss him properly.


End file.
